concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blodwyn Pig
Blodwyn Pig Family Tree 1969 PERSONNEL: 1969 - 1970 Mick Abrahams - guitar, vocals, seven-string guitar, tenor guitar Jack Lancaster - flute, violin, electric violin, tenor sax, baritone sax, soprano sax, phoon horn, cornet Andy Pyle - electric bass, six-string bass Ron Berg - drums, tympani February 9, 1969 Kimbells, Southsea, ENG February 11, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG February 24, 1969 BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Symonds On Sunday" performing "The Change Song", "Ain't Ya Coming Home" & "It's Only Love", broadcast March 2, 1970) March 18, 1969 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Fleetwood Mac) March 22, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin) March 24, 1969 BBC Playhouse Theatre, Northumberland Avenue, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Top Gear" performing "Ain't Ya Coming Home", "The Modern Alchemist", "It's Only Love" & "Mr. Green's Blues", broadcast: April 13, 1969) April 16, 1969 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "WS R&B" performing "It's Only Love", "Dear Jill", "Ain't Ya Coming Home" & "Leave It With Me", broadcast May 12, 1969) April 18, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG April 20, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG April 23, 1970 Nags Head, High Wycombe, ENG April 29, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 10, 1969 Luton College of Technology Students Union, Luton, ENG (South Beds. blues Festival, supported by Spirit of John Morgan & Mechanical Bird) May 20, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 30, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG June 4, 1969 Railway Hotel, Bishop Stortford, ENG Led Zeppelin UK Tour 1969 Led Zeppelin UK Tour June 1969 June 13, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) June 15, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) June 16, 1969 The Pavilion, Bath, ENG June 20, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) June 22, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG June 25, 1969 Derwent College, York, ENG (June Ball '69, supporting Bonzo Dog Band, John Mayall, Ronnie Scott & His Band, Eclection, Alexis Korner & Invaders Steel Band) June 26, 1969 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) June 27, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG June 28, 1969 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues) June 29, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.30 supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) July 6, 1969 Southall Farx Club, London, ENG July 7, 1969 BBC Playhouse Theatre, Northumberland Avenue, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Top Gear" broadcast: July 13, 1969) July 11, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG July 11, 1969 Classic Theatre, London, ENG (supporting Soft Machine) July 14, 1969 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG July 25, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 2, 1969 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG (supported by Sleepy Dog) August 5, 1969 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG August 9, 1969 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (supported by Clouds) August 10, 1969 Plumpton Racetrack, Plumpton, ENG (9th National Jazz and Blues Festival) August 15, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 16, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (supporting King Crimson) August 22, 1969 Nags Head, High Wycombe, ENG August 29, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 30, 1969 Woodside Bay, Wootton, ENG (Isle Of Wight Festival 1969) September 6, 1969 Pop-Club, Brøndby Strand, DEN September 9, 1969 Jernbanehotellet, Haslev, DEN September 18, 1969 Social Club, Aylesbury, ENG September 21, 1969 Southall Farx Club, London, ENG September 22, 1969 Aurora Ballroom, Gillingham, ENG September 26, 1969 Kings Head, Romford, ENG (supported by Stone The Crows) September 29, 1969 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supported by Jesse Harper) September 30, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG October 1, 1969 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "WS R&B" performing "See My Way", "Summer Day" & "The Modern Alchemist", broadcast October 25, 1969) October 1, 1969 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG October 1969 Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club" performing "See My Way" & "The Modern Alchemist", broadcast October 25, 1969) October 9-12, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish & Albert King) October 15-19, 1969 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Tim Rose) October 24-25, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL October 31-November 1, 1969 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (supporting Spirit) November 6-8, 1969 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA November 14-15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY November 22, 1969 SUNY Gym, Stoney Brook, NY (2 shows supporting Moody Blues) Ten Years After UK Tour December 1969 December 9, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 10, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 11, 1969 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 12, 1969 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 13, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 15, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 17, 1969 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting Ten Years After) December 19, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) 1970 January 12, 1970 Kings Head, Romford, ENG January 24, 1970 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG January 26, 1970 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG January 30, 1970 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG February 6, 1970 South Bank Polytechnic, London, ENG (supported by Clouds) February 8, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG (supported by Trader Horne) February 9, 1970 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG February 10, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG February 13, 1970 Locarno, Sunderland, ENG (supported by Audience) February 15, 1970 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, ENG February 22, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Heavy Jelly) February 27, 1970 Isleworth Borough Council, Isleworth, ENG (supported by Hellmet) February 28, 1970 Potters Bar Farx Club, London, ENG March 3, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG March 4, 1970 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "WS R&B" performing "Worry", "Meany Morny" & "Black Night", broadcast April 5, 1970) March 7, 1970 University of Leeds, Leeds, ENG March 15, 1970 St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG (supported by Black Sabbath) March 20, 1970 Locarno, Sunderland, ENG (supported by Writing On The Wall) March 21, 1970 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG March 23, 1970 Kennington Surrey Rooms, London, ENG March 28, 1970 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG March 30, 1970 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Harding" performing "See My Way", Worry" & "Meany Morny", broadcast April 14, 1970) April 24-25, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (supporting John Mayall) May 1, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Brinsley Schwarz & Pacific Drift) May 4, 1970 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG May 9, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (supported by May Blitz) May 15, 1970 Stockport College of Technology, Stockport, ENG May 16, 1970 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (with Liverpool Scene) May 18, 1970 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG May 22, 1970 Golders Green Phonograph, London, ENG May 25, 1970 Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club" performing "See My Way", broadcast May 30, 1970) May 29, 1970 BBC Studio 1, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Black" performing "Rock Me Baby", "Live", "Worry" & "San Francisco Sketches", broadcast July 10, 1970) June 3, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG June 26-27, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Chicago) July 3-4, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (supporting The Stooges) July 14-16, 1970 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Procol Harum) July 17, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL July 31, 1970 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Procol Harum) August 1, 1970 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Procol Harum & Leon Russell) August 3-5, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Procol Harum & Leon Russell) August 8, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting the Faces) Sometime in mid 1970, Mick Abrahams left the band, and was replaced by Peter Banks. Shortly after, Larry Wallis was added to the band. September 11, 1970 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG September 13, 1970 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, ENG September 18, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG September 19, 1970 Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG September 30, 1970 Tooting Castle, London, ENG October 1, 1970 Resurrection Club, Salisbury, ENG October 4, 1970 Southall Farx Club, London, ENG (supported by Aardvark) October 6, 1970 Hampstead Country Club, London, ENG October 9, 1970 Darwin College, Canterbury, ENG October 15, 1970 University of Kent, Canterbury, ENG (with Supertramp) October 16, 1970 Van Dikes, Plymouth, ENG October 18, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG October 19, 1970 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG October 24, 1970 University College, London, ENG (with Wishbone Ash) October 25, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG Peter Banks Quits November 14, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG November 21, 1970 Potters Bar Farx Club, London, ENG December 11, 1970 Community Centre, Welwyn Garden City, ENG December 15, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG 1971 April 14, 1971 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG (Mick Abrahams Band, supported by Black Widow & Freedom. To benefit the Liverpool society for mentally handicapped children) July 17, 1971 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Mick Abrahams Band) 1972 April, 29, 1972 Cambridge Technical College, Cambridge, ENG (Mick Abrahams Band) 1973 1974 PERSONNEL: 1974 Mick Abrahams Jack Lancaster Andy Pyle Clive Bunker April 20, 1974 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by Narnia) August 17, 1974 Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (unconfirmed) 1989 April 28, 1989 Fountain Leisure Centre, Brentford, ENG November 24, 1989 Fountain Leisure Centre, Brentford, ENG 1990 February 18, 1990 Woughton Centre, Milton Keynes, ENG February 25, 1990 The Gardens, Morecambe, ENG June 3, 1990 The Palace, Aldershot, ENG September 22, 1990 Woughton Centre, Milton Keynes, ENG (Jethro Tull Convention) October 13, 1990 The Standard, Walthamstow, ENG (with Poormouth) 1991 January 25, 1991 Assembly Hall, Feltham, ENG May 10, 1991 Woolwich Tramshed, London, ENG 1993 April 24, 1993 Fernverkehr, Zedtwitz, GER October 15, 1993 Fibbers, York, ENG November 13, 1993 West End Centre, Aldershot, ENG 1994 June 24, 1994 Red Lion, Brentford, ENG July 16, 1994 Tutbury Castle, Tutbury, ENG August 13, 1994 Festival Site, Cropredy, ENG (Cropredy Festival 1994) 1997 March 27, 1997 100 Club, London, ENG 2003 November 24, 2003 Blues Club, Bishop Stortford, ENG (Mick Abrahams) 2007 Mick Abrahams Band : Mick Abrahams, Graham Walker and John (Guinness) Gordon June 22, 2007 Leighton Buzzard Theatre, Leighton Buzzard, ENG (Mick Abrahams) July 13, 2007 Fidenza, ITY (Mick Abrahams & Clive Bunker Trio, with Andrea Garavelli) September 2007 Huntingdon Hall, Worcester, ENG (Mick Abrahams Band) October 2007 Stables Theatre, Milton Keynes, ENG (with The Will Snap Band a charity organization for disabled and mentally handicapped people) October 2007 The Forresters, Stony Stratford, ENG (Mick Abrahams) October 2007 The Limelight Theatre, Aylesbury, ENG (Mick Abrahams Band) November 2007 The Plough, Walthamstow, ENG November 2007 Ancona, ITY (Notte del Chitarre, Solo with Italian musicians) November 2007 Loreto, ITY (Notte del Chitarre, Solo with Italian musicians) 2008 January 25, 2008 The Gimel Club, Roskilde, DEN (Mick Abrahams Band) July 18, 2008 (65th Birthday Concert with Jack Lancaster, Andy Pyle, Ron Berg, Clive Bunker, Elliott Randall, Geoff Whitehorn, Alexis Abrahams, Rick Wakeman, Bob Harris, Rikki Massini, Steve Dundon) October 16, 2008 Stazione Birra, Rome, ITY (Mick Abrahams, Graham Walker & Andrea Garavelli) October 17, 2008 Naima Club, Forli, ITY (Mick Abrahams, Graham Walker & Andrea Garavelli) October 18, 2008 Teatro Comunale, Alessandria, ITY (12th Itallian Jethro Tull Convention) 2009 Early 2009 Unicorn Theatre, Abingdon, ENG 2012 August 2012 Switzerland (Tenero Nights, with The Crossfire Band) 2016 May 9, 2016 Borderline, London, ENG (Mick Abrahams Benefit, with Rick Wakeman, Roy Dorsey, Geoff Whitehorn, Clive Bunker, Elliott Randall, Dennis Greaves and Mark Feltham)